Austin & Ally: One shots
by Kill4Life09
Summary: Some may surprise you. The new chapter is up now ! (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Austin & Ally: One Shots**

**Here is my new muti-chapter one-shots based on Austin & Ally, Every Chapter will be Rated M. Austin & Ally are the only ****character's**

**Plot-Austin & Ally are alone in a hot cabin. What will they do ?**

**Summer Sex**

Come on Ally let's go inside I need to feel you

No Austin

Ally I love you but My dick needs to be shoved inside you bad

I love you too but don't you rember what happend in the Car

I rember You was wanting me then sucking me hard and fast

Yeah that should have helped you with you're wants & need

Come on please my dick is calling for you

Ok Austin let's go in so I can help you with that problem

**_Me and Austin started walking in the cabin and Austin can up behind me and started rubbing my butt with his hands. When we got inside Austin pushed me up against the wall and he pushed his body on mine and I could feel his boner. He pulled my pants down along with his before stopping._**

Why is it so hot in here Ally

The Air is not working Austin

When will it be back on Ally

I don't know Austin stop being a little cry baby

I'm not a little cry baby Ally

Yes you are Austin I bet you're little two

I'm very big and I can show you Ally

Ok baby come on and show me how big you are

**Austin came towards me and picked me up putting me on his shoulders carrying us two a empty room in the back of the cabin. He through me roughly on the bed before he came on top of me and smashed his lips on mine. But an idea came two my head and I rolled us over and bit Austin's li****p making him groan before I took my hand and squezed his growing erection making him groan out** loud

Ally baby what are you doing I am in charge

Oh Austin the wheels have turned I got a sexy idea

Fuck do it fast cause I want to fuck you so bad

Don't worry it's not going to take long

**I put his legs on my shoulders and took of his shorts and boxers and I saw his 10 inch dick fly up and grabbed it in my hands and sqezeed it tight making him look up at me with lust covered eyes before groaning out my name and throwing his head back down on the pillow. I took his legs of my shoulders and leaned down to catch his dick in my mouth. I took it in my mouth and sucked on it hard and then bitting the tip making him groan out loud and he put both of his hands on my head and pushed me down to take it all in my mouth. Austin's dick started twitching and I put my idea into action I took his dick out of my mouth and covered up the opening so he wouldn't cum and he looked up at me**

Ally what are you doing

I'm going to make you hold it

Ally please it's hurting

Sorry baby but I want to see you're sexy face

Ally Please It's hurting !

Nope Sorry baby you are going to hold it

Fuck Fuck Fuck Ally please !

Nope I'm sorry baby

**I looked at Austin's face and he looked up at me and I saw the tears in his eyes. I came to the decision that it was really hurting him so I let go and once Austin knew I let go it came. His cum came flying out fast hitting my face and he took my head and kissed me hard. Once Austin finshed cumming he flipped us over ripped of my pants and panties and shoved his dick hard in me going so fast it hurt me** bad.

Austin please you're hurting me

I don't care this is you're payback to what you just did to me

But Austin

Fuck Ally you're so warm and tight

Austin I'm about to cum it's right there

Wait for me baby I want to fuck you some more

**Austin kept fucking me fast and he leaned his head down and bit my neck making me moan and he took his tongue and licked the spot making it less painful. Austin slowed down a little and I felt his dick twitch in me before he started cumming in me making me feel my release and I also let myself go. Austin took his dick out of me and sat bringing me with him and kissed me hard and U felt his dick hardening against my stomach and he pulled away from me and looked me in my** eyes.

See Ally I'm very big aren't I how about we take this to the shower

Come on big boy.

**Review & tune in soon for Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Plot-Austin comes home from work and wants to fool around with Ally.**

* * *

Austin was coming home after a hard day at the studio. The only thing on his mine was getting home and having fun with Ally. Just thinking about it was making him hard. They haven't been intimate in a few days due to his schedule but, He finally got jimmy to give him a day of. When he made it back to the mansion the lights were all of. He made it up to their room and noticed Ally sleeping but not for long. He took everything off except his boxes and made his way behind Ally.

He pushed his now fully erect erection from behind and he felt Ally let out a stir but didn't wake. Austin was now becoming more harder needing his needs to be met. He started kissing her neck and roaming down her body. She finally woke and and noticed his face close to hers. She pushed him back only for him to come back. He reached up and slid his hands up her shirt and cuffed one of her breast in his hand. She only gasped and struggled to get out of his gasp.

"Ally please, let me pleasure you please" He begged kissing her ear. She finally gave in rolling on top of him straddling his waist moving and creating friction. He groaned in response hitting her butt. She groaned in response before moving faster. He felt his organsm getting closer but he wanted her to come first. He flipped them back over raising up her shirt before he slammed two fingers in her making her scream in pain and pleasure. He moved faster and she moved her hand up to his hard erection and started rubbing.

"Shit Fuck Shit Fuck" Austin screamed out before he came in his boxers. She followed right behind cumming all over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before rolling All over on her stomach. He removed his boxers aiming his hard dick at her whole. Knowing what he was about to do she jumped up but he pushed her back down. He was waiting to fuck her as for so long and now the time had came. She always rejected that way but he didn't listen.

He grabbed some lube from the desk and put some on his erection before putting the bottle back down. He aimed his erection back at her open whole before he pushed himself in. Ally screamed in pain and a tear slipped from her eyes. Austin leaned down and kissed her tears away saying calm words into her ear. He pushed himself all the way in. She waited for a nod from Ally before he backed out before he pushed back in. He went slowly at first but speed up his speed when the pain turned to pleasure. She wanted more so she push herself back meeting his thrust.

"Shit baby you're so tight" Austin moaned out keeping up his speed. He reached below grabbing one of her nipples pinching them. She gasped out asking for more. Austin took himself out rolling Ally back over on her back before he pushed himself into her awaiting pussy. She felt the pain but focused on how Austin looked right in front of her. The pain subsided and sweat dripped from Austin's forehead landing on Ally. Not long after the both came hard moaning each others name.

Austin pulled out laying down next to Ally kissing her one more time before wrapping his arms around her waist both falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
